User blog:Quantum4224/Thraasi
Anytime Thraasi damages any enemy with an ability the enemy champion sheds a chunk of Coagulated Blood to a nearby location, lasting for 6 seconds. |description2 = Both Thraasi, her allies and her enemies can interact with these Coagulated Blood chunks by being within 80 units of them: Thraasi and her allies can move over them to consume them, healing themselves for |hp}} , while enemies can move over them to prematurely destroy them. Upon taking fatal damage, Thraasi draws back into her spear and dies, gaining Darkin Spear. |icon3 = |description3 = Thraasi becomes available to be picked up by allies for 20 seconds by being within 150 units of her. Upon being picked up, the ally gains Thraasi which gives and bonus life steal. Additionally, the ally and Thraasi gain Deep Connection. |description4 = The ally keeps these stats until Thraasi respawns. Additionally, Thraasi’s death timer is reduced by 50% and she respawns at where the ally that picked up Thraasi is. |description4 = The ally keeps these stats until Thraasi respawns. Additionally, Thraasi’s death timer is reduced by 50% and she respawns at where the ally that picked up Thraasi is. |icon5 = |description5 = When in range with each other both Thraasi and the ally gain and . If either champion is within range, the other gains for 1.75 seconds. Thraasi can only gain Deep Connection with up to one other allied champion. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |static = |range = 1200 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Allies |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Thraasi stores a charge of Mortal Call periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |icon2 = |description2 = Thraasi jabs out her spear in a line in a target direction, dealing }} to the first champion hit, and them by 50% for 2 seconds, while applying a stack of Mortal Call to the enemy champion hit for 4 seconds. At 2 stacks of Mortal Call, the stacks are consumed and the enemy champion is for 2 seconds. |recharge = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 1 Charge |costtype = |leveling2 = }} |static = 2 |speed = 1600 |target range = 600 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = True |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *When learned, Mortal Call has 2 charges. }} Thraasi drains a target enemy’s lifeforce dealing }} and gaining a equal to the damage dealt for 3 seconds. |icon2 = |description2 = Thraasi consumes the shield she gained, herself and allied champions in range for |normal}} of her shield. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = }} |static = |target range = 500 |effect radius= 550 |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies, Self, Allies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = False |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Thraasi for a seconds and a pillar of dark energy erupts from a targeted area, dealing every second for 2 seconds to all enemies hit while, them and them for 2 seconds. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |Total Magic Damage| }} |static = |target range = 900 |effect radius= 200 |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Thraasi empowers a target ally or herself for 7 seconds gaining bonus, }}, , }}, , and increased size. Empowering an ally grants them a stack of Ichor, giving them increased to if the ally has Deep Connection. |description2 = While Thraasi or an ally is empowered, their basic attacks deal of the target's missing health|hp}} as . |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |health}} }} }} }} }} |static = |target range = 700 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Unit |affects = Allies / Self, Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = False |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = * Ichor of the Ascended has no cast time. It can be cast while moving and will not interrupt previous commands. * Ichor of the Ascended has a size limit ( with 10 stacks will not grow significantly but will gain extended range on ). * Ichor of the Ascended's bonus health is not affected by and its resulting health restoration will persist after the duration ends. }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions